Candy's Wondrous Life
by GoldenWheel
Summary: This is the story about Candy's life.  In her present life, she is Blowhole's Girlfriend. Candy is my O.C. rated T  Chapter 4 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This was on a Dare, and I was kinda already planning it :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

It was a Peaceful day in Hershey Park, PA and Silver, the bottlenose dolphin, and Christopher, the other bottlenose dolphin, swim around in their tank. Silver sigh, she knew today she would give birth to one baby dolphin for months now. Christopher gave her a faint smile and put a flipper on her stomach where their baby lye inside their mother.

The Dolphin trainers, Joe and Kristy, walk over to the dolphin tank. "You're going to give birth today, Silver," Krista told the bottlenose. She smiled.

All the sudden, Silver started Flopping around, screeching in pain. The tank wasn't safe for a baby dolphin. It was way too deep. Silver was rushed carefully into Hershey's Factory.

Silver lye her head back and chocolate poured down into her mouth. The trainers and workers hurried to her side and pulled her away from the pouring chocolate. Silver had no choice what-so-ever but to swallow the chocolate. It might hurt the baby, but, maybe it's still alive, yes, it's surely alive and kicking inside of her.

Ten minutes of pain passed before the Lovely Miracle which to be the newborn dolphin. Something wasn't right about the dolphin. The first thing was, it was blue instead of grey, but still had a snowy white underside, and It wasn't breathing! Chocolate poured down on the baby dolphin as well. The trainers grabbed the dolphin and it was Alive! It's chest moving up and down at a constant rate. It seems as if the Chocolate brought her back to life. They washed the chocolate off. They placed her next to Silver.

The trainers talked to each other for a bit. "Welcome to Hershey Park, Candy."

-Back at the Dolphin tank—

Christopher swam back and forth in the tank as he wondered about his wife. If they had hurt her, or their child, they had another thing coming. The trainers returned with a something in their hands, and another had Silver! She looks ok, but where's the baby?

"Where's the baby? Did he make it?" Christopher questioned nervously. He felt a shiver go up his spine, and a pain in his chest.

The trainers set the baby dolphin in the water. "This is our lovely child. He is actually a she."

"That repulsive thing cannot possible be my child!"

(A/N) Wow, a cliff hanger… leaves ya wanting to read more I'm guessing. Don't worry there'll be more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Christopher!" shouted Silver. She grabbed Candy and held her tightly. Candy began to tear, but remained silent.

"Look at that monster! It's a hideous shade of blue! What other dolphins have you seen are blue?" shouted Chris in a ticked off tone. He obviously did not want Candy as his daughter. He wouldn't accept her the way she was born; even if it wasn't her fault her natural color was blue. "She's probably all messed up in the brain, too!"

"Fine! I'll just raise her myself!" yelled Silver. She didn't see a problem in Candy. It was probably the chocolate or something she ate that made her naturally blue. She was grateful that her child was living. Silver knew that she would protect, care and love Candy.

Seventeen years had passed since then. It was night-fall at Hershey Park, and there were some people left on the roller coasters. Candy sighs as she swam around. Two years ago she had found a secret tunnel leading to rivers, oceans, and who knows where; but she was sure it wasn't a sewer like many Hershey Park zoo animals had been talking about. Her best friend Edward the Leopard Seal was waiting for her at closing time. They had been best friends the first time she traveled in the tunnels. He told her to come as soon as closing time hit, and her parents were asleep.

Finally, and as if on cue, it was closing time. Candy smiled as she said good-night to her mom and pretended to sleep. Her dad was over her on the fifth day she was brought to them. Or at least she thought so. She heard snoring from her dad, and small snoozing noises from her mom, telling her it was alright to leave. She smiled to herself as she swam down into the tunnels. She knew exactly where to go.

Soon enough, she arrived at an abandon zoo still filled with animals, it was a display inside and the people that came by everyday to care for the animals left. The exhibit for the leopard seal was empty. She would usually see him, but not today, no he was not here from what Candy could see.

She jumped up on the surface, and was caught in a net. She screamed for help, but was not heard. She gave up and just lay their letting tears run down her face. From the side of her eye, she saw Edward.

"Thank god you're here! Please help me out!" she begged. He said nothing but just slowly approached her. She was afraid that he might have gone def or something.

"No," he whispered lowly.

"What? I-I couldn't hear you... please repeat that," She was worried about him, what happened to him? Why was she in a trap? Who didn't want her here? She started tearing again, but he didn't react, so she thought he might not have cared.

"No, my plan is going in motion," he explained. Why was he doing this to her? "It's your fault. Everything! YOU LEFT ME IN THE CITY ALONE! I WAS RUN OVER BY A TRUCK BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME!" he shouted loudly in her face.

"Wha-what? I don't remember ever leaving you..." she whispered so he could hear. She did not want to be in this situation. She knew, deep in her heart she would never do that. To anyone.

"The last time you were here! We ran into the city and you ditched me and then you just left me! I can never forgive you for that!" He screamed once again. She started remembering it all, she thought he would be following her, but it turns out, he wasn't. Since he didn't, he was ran over by a truck, and was left with revenge. "Time for your turn to pay!"

"What are you gonna do to me?" she managed to say. She was afraid what he might do. All the sudden, she fell out of the net, and he whispered something.

"Force you to be pregnant and ruin your life like you ruined mine!" He literally shouted in her face. She gasped as he forced his tongue in her mouth and attempted to pull her closer. She jumped down into the tunnels. She started crying hoping he wouldn't follow her. She sighed still crying because the tunnels were way to thin for him to fit in them. She just couldn't believe what he tried to do.

She made it home, safe in her tank. Her parents were still sleeping, that was a good sign. She silently swam up next to her mom and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Candy's POV)

At age 9, my father forced me to sing. He could do anything he wanted, because my mother was ill, and she was taken to animal care for at least 3 years. It wouldn't take that long to cure, they had to run tests, and try to prevent whatever happened.

"SING!" my father shouted at me. I started pouring tears as he smacked me around. "Don't make me tell you twice!"

I sniffled before singing, "How can you see-,"

"SING BETTER!" he smacked my face and I shed more tears.

"-Into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core; where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until-" He smacked me again and laughed. The Zoo animals gathered around the tank. The zoo was near the entrance of Hershey Park. The zoo animals liked to laugh at me, but they still commented that I had the voice of an angel.

Those were years I don't like to think about. At age 20 (A/N the age is based in human), I was moving, and so were my parents. The animal that was moving into the tank, replacing us, was none other than Edward; Edward the leopard seal. The trainers put him into the tank the day we were leaving.

Edward grinned evilly at me, and whispered to me that we would meet sooner than I would think. My parents went to some an aquarium, I believe it was The Adventure Aquarium. I had no idea at first where I was going. At least not until the driver and my trainer were talking.

"Coney Island...Candy...Shipped today...Now...good care...," is all I heard. I was on my way to Coney Island.

-Later that day at Coney Island-

(Blowhole's POV)

Pathetic. My trainers were teasing me with fish, and whipping me, forcing me to jump through the "ring of Fire". I rolled my eyes until I was hit on my side. I yelped in pain as I jump through the hoop. How I hated them so much for this.

One of the trainers got a call on the walkie-talkie. He answered, "Flippy's getting another dolphin in his tank?*silence* The shipment is on it's way? *silence* We'll take good care of it. Don't worry," then he hung up.

"Looks like your getting another dolphin friend to play with, Flippy," He told me. I dreaded it when they called me that. Wait, did he say, another dolphin? Looks like I need to get rid of it, and ship it to another zoo; or maybe I could use it, so I wouldn't have to jump through the hoop.

A truck arrived, and a Female trainer in a blue suit with a name card with the name: Kristy, on it, walked over to my trainers. They spoke for what seemed like hours. The three of them opened the back of the truck and pulled out a large and tall metal crate with holes at the top. It was labeled "Coney Island".

Here we go... They lifted the crate closer and closer to the habitat.

Cliff hanger!

Sorry, I hate spoiling surprises, and hate reciving them...erm...well, it depends...Anyway, R&R!

Until NeXt TiMe...

~Candy signing out


	4. Chapter 4

A little announcement or shout out to say before I start. Thank you all for being patient with me, and not majorly begging me to continue. I'd also like to thank my reviewers for reviewing. Thank you :3

Chapter 4: (third person POV)

The two trainers lifted the box closer to the habitat. It was a steel box with no lid, so that the dolphin could breathe.

The trainers place the box down right next to the water. "Come on, girl. Into the water," spoke Krista, the blue dolphin's trainer.

'Girl?' Blowhole thought to himself. He was not expecting a girl. And with that, a blue and white figure leaped from the box, up into the air with a graceful spin, then splashed into the water. Blowhole looked a little shocked.

Candy surfaced the water and took a good look around. She saw a hoop, lots of benches- another dolphin?

"Alright, I think we should let her get used to her new home," one of the trainers stated. They walked off in some direction, leaving the two dolphins watching each other.

(Candy's POV)

I was left in the water… with another one of my kind just staring at me. I get distracted by the bionic piece on his left eye. A tilt my head a bit to the right, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um…..hello," I managed to say.

"…"

"Are you mute?"

"Huh? No, I can speak. Hello."

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I swam slowly over. He looked at le again, like I was crazy. I gently placed a flipper on the bionic piece.

"Oh….that. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Nothing I need to worry about? I'm in a tank, and I pretty much live there now, with another dolphin that has a bionic eye and he says it's nothing for me to worry about? I think it's a lot to worry about! … I smacked my forehead in stupidity.

"I feel dumb now, heh. My name is Candy," I told him as I extended out a flipper.

"To you, my name is Flippy and that's all you need to know." He turned away, rejecting my flipper. I put it back in place, and began to swim around, silently sining to myself. "What are you doing?"

I blushed a little bit, knowing that he heard me sing. "Sorry, force of habit." I closed my innocent eyes.

"Force of habit?"

"My dad…forced me to sing when I was little. If I wasn't good enough—he would hit my face and laugh at me."

"Oh, I see. So—you wanted to know what happened to my eye?"

"Hm? Oh! Alright, if it's not too much trouble," I made an innocent smile as he began to explain.

A/N Cliff hanger! The next chapter is going to be the flashback! xD if you have any suggestions for it, Private message me because it'll be easier for me to reply back to you :3


End file.
